


Kool aid kum

by Kool_aid_kid



Category: Kool aid - Fandom
Genre: E for end me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kool_aid_kid/pseuds/Kool_aid_kid
Summary: I deserve death





	Kool aid kum

The Kool aid man fucking kums a mountain of kool aid killing everyone on godforsaken earth slowly washing all of the dishes as the population fades away into nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a fucking discord  
> https://discord.gg/tABxXsf


End file.
